


Two hundred

by CastielsCarma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Slapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Two hundred

“You shower me with the nectar of affection.”

Dean was not sure about that. Only Cas would call tears “the nectar of affection”. These were not even the good kind of tear. No, he was a fucking mess and the most frustrating part was that he didn't even know why. It was not like Cas had slapped him that hard and he usually _liked_ that but –

“Dean.”

Dean started at Cas' voice and he could feel disappointment burn in his throat. He cast his eyes downward and mumbled, “Sorry, sir.”

Cas' thumb swept over Dean's cheek and another tear that spilled over.

“Was it too hard?”

Dean shook his head. “No, Sir. I don't know why I can't stop or why... it happened. I'm just a mess and ruined – “

“Shh.”

Dean flinched.

Cas sighed and caressed Dean's cheek softly, the same cheek that he not long ago had slapped hard, leaving a burning ache. “You're perfect and so is everything you give me. Even your unbidden tears are a gift. Come here.”

Dean finally looked at Cas and his open arms. He nestled close and sighed as Cas wrapped his arms around him.

In Cas' embrace he was always home.


End file.
